


Hotheads in a Cool Breeze

by Takenatmidnight



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takenatmidnight/pseuds/Takenatmidnight
Summary: Rikki thinks this party is boring. Zane thinks this party is boring. A match made in heaven, indeed.
Relationships: Zane Bennett/Rikki Chadwick, Zikki - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Hotheads in a Cool Breeze

Ugh. Parties.

Normally Rikki liked parties, but this just wasn’t doing it for her. This was Miriam’s party. That made it unenjoyable by default. Rikki still had no idea why Miriam invited her or her friends - maybe it was payback for unfreezing her (although Emma had frozen her in the first place), or maybe it was just social obligation. She also had no idea why her friends would want to go. Cleo said it was just something to do. “Come on, guys! We don’t even have to talk to her!” She had said. Well, she was right about that. They had barely talked to Miriam the whole time. They had barely talked the whole time. Now they were just sitting on a couch in the corner looking like losers. Rikki wasn’t normally one to care about what others thought, but this was just sad.  
“Did you see the poster at JuiceNet for the movie coming out next month?” Emma piped up, trying to make conversation.  
“No,” Cleo responded, “What’s it about?”  
“Surfing, I think.”  
“Oh.”  
Rikki scoffed. “If I wanted to see people surf for an hour I would walk down to the beach.”  
Emma rolled her eyes. “It’s supposed to be interesting.”  
“Supposed to be. Doesn’t mean it will be.”  
Emma sighed. The gaggle of girls in the other room erupted into hushed giggling. Probably looking at pictures of boys. Not like those airheads had anything better to do. Emma uncrossed her legs and stood up. “I’m going to get drinks. You guys want anything?”  
“I’ll take a glass of punch,” Cleo said.  
“Noted. Rikki?”  
“I’m good.”  
Emma turned and disappeared around a corner. The girls were left in silence. Cleo fiddled with her necklace, unclasping the locket and swinging it shut again repeatedly. This sure was one banger of a party.  
Rikki heard sandals against the white marble floor and looked up. Zane crossed the foyer and trudged up the stairs. That caught her interest. Now where was he going…? It wasn’t like Rikki actually cared if he robbed Miriam’s house, but there wasn’t much else to do. Besides, she liked confrontation. Especially when she got to tick off Zane.  
“I’ll be back,” She said cryptically, getting up off the couch before Cleo could respond. She was fairly sure she just would’ve said ‘okay’ anyway. Rikki tiptoed up the stairs as quietly as she bothered to try being. Zane made his way down the carpeted hallway, and when he reached the end, pulled open the doors to the balcony and stepped outside. The wispy thin curtains billowed in the soft breeze that blew in. The doorway framed the night sky, moon floating in a navy blue background.  
Zane didn’t exactly seem like he was up to something. Still, she had followed him up here, and it couldn’t hurt to bother him a little. Rikki made sure he heard her step out onto the balcony. He did, turning around abruptly. “What are you doing here?”  
“I’m attending a party, Zane. Why, what did you come for?”  
Zane pursed his lips and turned back toward the railing. “Go away.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be a little more sociable at parties?”  
“I said go away.”  
Rikki frowned. She stepped up to the balcony where Zane was bent over, resting his arms on the white frame. He turned his head away from her.  
“Oh, come on. Why’re you up here sulking? There’s a party going on!” She offered, studying his body language.  
“I’m just getting fresh air,” He retorted. “Why does it bother you?”  
“Well, generally anytime you slink away it’s to do something shady.”  
He looked at her and smirked sarcastically. “Glad to hear you have such high opinions of me.”  
The two stared out at the large expanse of lawn. The cool breeze felt great against Rikki’s skin. She hoped there wasn’t rain in the forecast.  
“So, you’d rather be up here than with your girlfriend?”  
That seemed to have hit a nerve. Zane turned his head away again, growling “She’s not my girlfriend.”  
Rikki raised her eyebrows. “Sure seems like she is.”  
“She’s not.”  
“Then why hang around her so often? Nobody can stand that girl.” Rikki tucked her hair behind her ear. She was being a little more earnest than she meant to.  
Zane didn’t say anything for a moment. “I have to.”  
“What, like she’s pulling you around on a leash?”  
Another pause. “Our families are friends. I couldn’t avoid her if I tried.”  
..Huh. Rikki really hadn’t expected Zane to be that upfront. She was used to exchanging snarky comments with him, ricocheting off both their brash personalities. But he seemed fully honest right now. Might as well keep up the questions.  
“So you don’t actually like her.”  
“Not all that much. Like you said, nobody can stand that girl.” Zane chuckled, but it came off as sad.  
“Huh,” Was all Rikki had to say. They were back to staring out into space. The moon was nearly full. She, Cleo, and Emma, (and probably Lewis) were planning another movie night soon to protect themselves. She should make sure Cleo and Emma don’t get up to any more trouble. Although at that point that was more Lewis’s job than hers. He did practically all the work.  
Standing around in silence was awkward, so Rikki posed another question. “Is that why you’re up here? To avoid Miriam?”  
Zane looked up at Rikki. “And what if it is?”  
“I’m just saying that’s a perfectly good reason to be up here.”  
He chuckled again, more sincere this time. “And what about you?”  
Rikki smirked. “I told you. Slink patrol.”  
Zane frowned. Rikki backtracked, adding “Hey, at least you’re not actually being a crook this time.”  
That didn’t really seem to make it better. Yikes. Oh well, it’s not like she was trying to be best mates anyways. Still, Rikki didn’t know why seeing Zane genuinely upset put her off. She didn’t care about his feelings, and he didn’t care about hers. As her mind strayed, though, she began to realize that that night on Mako Island might say otherwise…  
No. Rikki would not partake in this. In… feelings. It was a waste of her time. She hated Zane! She hated him and her friends hated him, no matter how much her heart said otherwise.  
Rikki turned to leave. Zane barely gave her a glance. “You’re leaving?”  
“Yeah,” she responded, “Have fun hanging out by yourself, Zane.”  
“Yeah,” he mumbled.  
This wasn’t fun. Where was his snarky rebuttal? Better yet, where was his disgusted attitude? None of this made any sense. But then, when in the last few months had anything in Rikki’s life made sense?  
She sighed and turned back around. “Zane.”  
“What?”  
She hadn’t fully thought of what she was going to say. “Nice night, eh?”  
Zane smirked. “Nice. Yeah.”  
His eyes followed Rikki’s arm to his shoulder. He stood up fully, shifting towards her. She looked at him. He looked back at her. Their eyes were locked as Rikki leaned in, only closing when their lips met. At first they just stood like that, barely moving. Then Rikki pushed, and Zane pushed back. She felt a hand come up to her face, and put her hand on his waist in return. It was pushing and pulling and hot breath against warm skin in cool night air. It was much more fun than whatever they had going on downstairs.  
Apparently the universe loved to jinx Rikki, because her eyes flew open when she heard a faint, familiar voice.  
“Rikki! Rikki, where are you?”  
Cleo’s voice floated down the hall and out to the balcony. Rikki pulled away abruptly. Zane looked confused until he heard her friend calling out. They stood awkwardly for a moment, then Rikki strode toward the doors. With a hand on the doorframe, she turned toward Zane, now standing alone on the balcony.  
“Cool party, eh?”  
“You could say that.”  
Rikki couldn’t help smiling as she made her way down the hallway. She found Cleo at the peak of the stairs, looking around.  
“Rikki!” She exclaimed, noticing her friend. “Where have you been? You said you were coming back!”  
“Sorry. Got lost on the way to the bathroom.”  
Cleo groaned, tramping down the stairs. Rikki followed. As she flopped down to her position on the couch, she tried to ignore the tingly feeling in her stomach. Right then, she didn’t care to know whether it was love or hate or the punch she had earlier. Normally Rikki hated parties, but this one was great so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so sorry for not posting for more than a week! School just started for me so I don't have a lot of time to focus on fanfiction lol. I'll try my best to keep up, but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Me? Binge-watching H2O: Just Add Water (free on youtube) in the year 2020?? It's more likely than you think. This show brings back so many memories and, surprisingly, is a lot better than I remember??
> 
> I wrote this a couple days ago after I watched S1 EP18, so that's where it's set in the series. I had no idea that one of the upcoming episodes was literally about Zane and Rikki afdafsfs psychic much?? Anyway I hope they get back together in season two because I LIVE for their dynamic


End file.
